creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terranovians
"We are not freaks; we are evolution's next step" - Archer C. Carter Terranovians are a new race of human being that is said to be naturally augmented with powers from means of synthetic powers used by the parents. They are said to be one of the most powerful ultra-terrestrial species of human beings ever. 'Origins' When Claire Porter and Aaron Carter had their first biological child Archer C. Carter; he became known as the Proto-Terranovian (The First). he is known to have the same powers as both parents; however has no need of technology to keep them intact; therefore making him the Terranovian leader. Eventually others started to follow into the creation of these beings; then afterwards these beings were said to have become the fastest growing superpower in the universe. They have also allied themselves with the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom because they too believe in freedom throughout the universe. 'Biology' The Terranovian biology is pretty much the same as a regular human being. They are known to be far superior to humans in intelligence and even their hindsight. Mating & Birth Like the human beings they evolved from; Terranovians are known to mate and reproduce in the same way. The only difference is that sometimes Terranovians need to be matched to their genetic match in order to keep their family from dying out. Female Terranovians give birth the same way as the humans as well. Powers & Abilities Terranovians are known to possess powers that enable them to be god-like to many. Superhuman Strength One of their greatest powers is the their remarkable strength; allowing them to move moons and planets. Superhuman Speed Terranovians are also said to possess speeds that can make a hyperdrive generator look like a turbo booster. Superhuman Reflexes/Agility One of the fastest powers other than their speed is their extremely fast reflexes and being naturally agile. Invulnerability Because of their predeccesor's hard nanobot armor; these beings are capable of resisting bullets, rockets and even lasers. Superhuman Stamina/Endurance The stamina that keeps the Terranovian on their feet is extremely powerful; enabling them to remain in a fight for 10 months; sometimes even years. Immortality One of the most unique capabilities of the Terranovians is their ability to live for centuries and never have to worry about death. Accelerated Healing The healing factor of these beings is so fast that they can heal from damage as soon as they sustain it. Vision Powers The Terranovians are said to have several vision based powers. Plasma/Heat Vision These beings are known to project visible blue or red rays of heat from their eyes and it is unknown how long they can sustain this power. Thermal & Infared Vision When it comes to finding a person with the use of their body heat; these beings are capable of changing their vision even to the use of thermal and infared. X-Ray & Night Vision The Terranovians are known to also possess a capability of spotting people in the dark and even see what dangers are lurking around every corner because of their x-ray vision. They cannot however see through solid lead because it is known to block X-Rays. Heightened Senses Their natural senses are known to naturally be at superhuman levels; allowing them to see, hear, smell and even taste everything. Super Breath/Arctic Breath Terranovians are known to also possess the power to expel large amounts of air and ice from their mouth. Flight Terranovians are known to possess the power to defy any planet's gravity. Vocal Mimicry These beings also possess a natural ability to mock the voices of everyone and anyone. Weaknesses One of the main weaknesses of the Terranovians is said to be anyone or anything that is enchanted by magic; also weapons that are enchanted can either injure them or kill them. They also possess a weakness to themselves meaning that if another member of their race snaps their neck or even cut off circulation to the brain; then they can die. 'Government' The government of the Terranovian race is in fact made of a Democratic Monarchy that is ruled by an emperor and an empress. They believe in freedom, hope; even justice and have rid their society of corruption. 'Technology' The technology of the Terranovians are said to be highly advanced; in fact ahead of the I.A.F. Their technology is based off of what is commonly known as Thought Crystals; which only a Terranovian can control and it enables them to create anything they desire out of them. Cities, vehicles, weapons; even continents can be created with the use of the Terranovian's thought. Their crystals are extraordinarily tough as well and can take a hit from ultra-terrestrial weapons and still retain it's durability and power; as well as shape. They are even known to possess the power to convert a mortal man; even ones with synthetic powers into Terranovians as well. Thought crystals also enable the users to upload or download knowledge whenever they wish. These crystals can even tap into a person's mind and allow another to see if the truth is being told. 'Culture' The Terranovian culture has been based off the culture of the human race; however many things have been eliminated from their culture such as poverty, crime and even corruption. Currency The currency of the Terranovians is said to be mostly credit chips made of pure gold. They usually vary in value with size. Wardrobe The Terranovians are known to wear advanced looking clothes. Mostly whatever is comfortable for them is what they wear. They also have the option of being naked as well if they wish. Courtship & Marriage The dating system of the Terranovians is said to be like humans however different. Usually if a male finds a female that is not a genetic match then they cannot be permitted to date; however if they are in fact a genetic match then the parents must allow the couple to marry almost immedietly. The wedding ceremony is the same as the humans and so is the honeymoon as well. Military The military of the Terranovian Empire is said to be one of the largest and most powerful of armies in the entire universe. They are said to have weapons superior to that of humans, Fascirians and other species as well. Category:Across The Heavens Universe